riricornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lora Mubarak
TO BE RECODED AFTER I FINISH ZACH'S AND NAT'S >.< It WILL take a while..... Lora Mubarak Daughter of Asteria Hunter of Artemis (This Character Belongs to Demi) History This story is filled with betrayal, lust, and anger; continue if you are willing. Octavia was the "supposed" daughter of the Pharaoh and a beautiful Roman woman, named Helen, who was forcefully taken from her home. In reality, she was the daughter of Prometheus and Helen but no one ever found out. She lived her life as the royal Egyptian princess and only child and heir so when she got married, she became queen. One day, Octavia traveled to the Rome with her husband and mother for a royal invitation, and there, she met Ares, who disguised as a royal prince. They soon fell in love but she was married and was queen so in fear of losing control in her country, she only slept with him for one night and shunned him for the rest of her trip. Octavia was declared pregnant but her husband, who managed to keep a cool composure, tried to get rid of the baby and gave him to a poor woman promising to kill her if she told anyone. Horatius grew up with his adoptive mother and was happy with life. Although he had a content life, he wondered who his father was and why he owned a golden pendant. One day, the woman asked to talk to him and they hid in the reeds by the Nile where she explained the truth; he was actually the heir and the Pharaoh gave him away since he wasn't his son. After a month, he went up to the palace, wearing his pendant, declaring to speak to the Pharaoh. By some miracle, he was allowed to enter the royal palace and explained who he truthfully was. Right about when he was about to be forced out of the presence of the Pharaoh, his birth-mother, Octavia ran in and inspected every inch of him, then declared, teary-eyed, that he was her son. He started living with his family and after being declared to the empire his true identity, the people called him the 'Son of Horus' since he already showed that he was royal and that he had natural athleticism and fighting skills. Although the people loved and respected him, his half-siblings were angered that they had lost their position to the heir of ruler so they devised plans against him. Horatius soon got married to a beautiful, yet rash and easily angered woman, who, after many attempts, was declared barren. She angrily forced her beautiful, young maidservant to sleep with her husband by pouring excessive strong wine into his cup while they were dining so he wouldn't notice that he was sleeping with a different girl. The maidservant, who was actually Asteria, soon gave birth to two healthy, twin babies; one a boy and the other, a girl. Afterwards, Horatius discovered what happened and started falling for the maidservant, which his wife noticed. She angrily assisted his half-siblings by poisoning the rim of Horatius' cup while they were dining and he became extremely ill. Although he was still alive, his power was taken by his wife who acted as a puppet for his half-siblings. He managed to survive for five years before the empire mourned the death of a great ruler. When his enemies came to power, they soon remembered about his children, who were taken care of by Horatius' mother. They couldn't kill them in fear that the people would start suspecting something so they kept them alive, but with many restrictions. One day, when they were 12, Lora snuck outside where a boy her age fell in love with her. They stayed friends for three years until he finally asked for her hand in marriage, which she agreed to. Unfortunately, she caught him sleeping with another girl and broke the marriage. Soon after, they started disappearing even more until their father's murderers decided that it was safe to kill them to preserve their power. Octavia found out about their evil intentions and told them the truth while quickly packing their belongings and weapons and told them to escape to Rome, where they would be safe. They escaped out of the window and started running up the Nile while cutting anyone down. It was the end of the day and night was falling so they needed shelter. Luckily, they found a small city where friendly people invited them inside and fed them lotus flowers. They were stuck there for hundreds of years until a female voice cleared their heads and they left. Soon after, they were attacked by three hellhounds. Amon and Lora tried to kill them but weren't used to attacking monsters and were about to be killed when Amon accidentally threw a star into the air, signaling a couple huntresses who killed the hellhounds. The huntresses then took them into their camp and separated Amon from his sister so they could ask Lora if she would like to join. Out of her hatred for most men, she pledged herself and stepped outside to find Amon arguing with three other huntresses. The huntresses led them to Camp, where they currently reside. |- | Other |- | |} Personality She's really quiet and doesn't talk to people unless it's her brother or the hunters of Artemis. Unlike her older brother though, Lora's really nice but it's really hard to earn her trust. She's also a natural athlete and fighter since her father was a son of Ares. Powers Abilities Supplementary * They possess great strength, agility and dexterity. * They carry magic silver bows, arrows, and two hunting knives, which appear whenever they are needed Passive * They make great combatants and archers. * They are able to withstand greater temperature changes (extreme heat or cold) more than most, but the hotter or colder it is, the more draining it is on their body and the more it effects their ability to react * They do not age physically and do not die of old age or disease, but can be killed in a fight or battle from severe wounds * They have an empathy/telepathic connection with wolves and falcons * If they fall in love they lose their immortality. * They make great hunters, attaining great tracking skills. * They can see excellent during the night, nearly as well as they can see during the day. Traits * They remain the age that they became a Huntress. If they fall in love and/or leave the hunt for any reason, they start ageing again from that point on. * They enjoy hunting, as well as being by Artemis' side. * They have a silvery aura. Relationships